Her Good Graces
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: My life has always been simple. Easy you could say. I have never had to ask twice for something or even fight for anything that caught my attention. All I have ever had to do is ask for it. And bam. It was mine. But her. She was different. I had a feeling I was going to have to fight for her, or atleast defend myself for when she decides to fights me...
1. Chapter 1

~ Prelogue ~

My life has always been simple. Easy you could say. I have never had to ask twice for something or even fight for anything that caught my attention. All I have ever had to do is ask for it. And bam. It was mine.

For this I was called a spoiled rich jerk by jealous classmates and even family. However the reason why I always got what I want is simply because I was an only child. My mom had some sort of diffaculty when in labor with me and it caused her to never be able to bare children again.

Which was fine with me. I didn't like to share and I sure as heck didn't want some drueling snot nosed little sibling.

"Edward." I hear my mothers voice. I roll my eyes. What did she want now? I was busy with this new composition I was working on and she knew I didn't like to be bothered. "Edward." She calls again.

Ugh. I pause my finger's on the keys as I call out"Yes mother?" I try to sound polite however I sound irritated.

"Will you come here. Me and you're father have something to discuss with you."

I can feel my forehead scrunch together in confusion. Her voice sounded almost nervou and excited. I place the cover over my keys and stand up from my bench. What ever they were about to tell me must've been important if it coudln't wait until I was finished.

I go walking through the halls of our huge house. My dad was a Cardiologist. Which is just a fancy word for Heart Surgin and my mom is a very popular home designer. Which meant we were rich. Actually we were loaded. I finally found them in my dad's study, both sitting in the love seat. They both look up as I walk in. My dad's bleach blonde hair made me question how I was his son but then I look to my moms bronze locks and know that I got my wild bronze locks from her. And my green/blue eyes from my father and my facial strucure. I was thankful that both my parents were good looking. Because of that I am also handsome.

"Yes?" I say as I sit in the chair opposite from them.

The look at eachother before looking back at me. I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Son, you know how I've been thinking of moving into another hospital?" I nod hesitantly. I already knew I didn't like where this was going.

"Well I've found a hospital whose in desperate need of a good Doctor. There low in staff and there's alot of injured and sick. Theres also a case there that I'm very intrigued with. So.. what I'm saying is..." He drifts off as he looks to my mom, who nods with a smile in encouragement. "Were moving."

I stare at them in confusion as I try to absorb what he just told me. Moving?

"But what about school? What about my music?" I'm quick to point out. Surely there wasn't anywhere better than New York to study music.

They look to eacchother before looking at me with a smile. Oh no. "Actually they have a very nice Private school. Which has a very wonderful Music program. I've talked with you're teachers and they all agreed that the music program is just as good there as it is here." I frown.

Well there goes that excuse.

"But what about my friends and the house and... moms job!" Now I just sounded desperate and panicked. To be honest I didn't really hve friends. And if I did I knew I wouldn't care a bit about leaving them.

"Well you can make new friends and we're selling the house. We've already bought one down there. And you're mother has recieved a very good job offer as an interior designer so she will be fine." I couldn't help but notice how they never told me specifically where we were moving to.

"Where exactly are we moving?" I ask curiously.

My mom bites her lip as my father answered. "Washington."

Oh. Well I suppose Washington wasn't that bad. It could be worse. "Oh. What part of Wasshington?" I ask.

"Its name is Forks. Forks, Washington."

I stare at him in question. What kind of town is called Forks? Next thing you know were going to be moving to a place called spoons or spatula.

I sigh. There wasn't a point in fighting no matter how much I didn't really want to move, I t wasn't exactly a big bother for me. 'When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow."

Splendid.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

We arrived in Forks a little about a day ago. To say it was small would be an understatement, if you closed you're eyes for about a minute you would drive passed it.

I was exaggerating some but I didn't see how a small town like this could have some 'amazing' school progran.

Speaking of School... I was dreading it. I start school tomorrow, and I haven't yet seen the building where I'm furthering my 'education' but I assume that it isn't anything luxorious. I was used to first class top-of-the-line schools and I didn't even think this town knew what first class was.

Thankfully the house that we moved into was nice. It was bigger than the house we moved from, however instead of a subburb, we were in the middle of the forrest.

All that you could see when looking out the window the window was tree's, tree's and maybe a squirrel or deer occasionly. This had to be the wettest and most greenest place I had ever seen. And I've been to scotland. There was green fuzz on every tree, rock, and boulder.

I sigh as I look up at my ceiling. I was laying in my bed, and I didn't have to look at my alarm to know that it was late. I layed in bed about 10 o'clock and I know that I've been lost in thought for more than an hour.

My mom and dad were very excited. Apparently they loved the woods and the seclusion of our new house. They like the fact that we don't have neighbor's. Well neighbors that don't walk on four legs and eat grass and nuts.

To make me more 'comfortable' as my parents stated they bought me a new Grand piano, It was a Yamaha White classic. It was breath takingly beautiful. And It did make me more accepting to the fact we moved to the middle of nowhere.

I close my eyes and turn to lay on my side, fluffing my pillow slightly to get comfortable.

I soon after fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Coldplay's Every Teardop Is A Waterfall coming from my alarm. I quickly got into the shower and then dressed in some dark A&E jeans and dark grey Ralph Lauren sweater. I slip my dark grey Vans on and then grab my carrier bag. I go downstairs and my stomach growls at the smell of my mother's cooking.

"Goodmoring darling." She smiles at me as she see's me enter. I go over and kiss her on the cheek, and grab an apple from the fruitbowl sitting on the counter. I take a big bite as I sit on the stool at the bar.

"Dad gone?" I ask curiously. He was usually already up and in the kitchen by now.

"Yes. He wanted to get to the hospital early to help them catch up. He's very excited." She chuckles and turns to place the scrambled eggs onto my plate. I thank her and then dig into my food. I almost moan in delight, I still think that its amazing that eggs could taste this good,

She puts the pan into the dishwasher and turns taking off her apron. "I'm about to head to work. I'll see you later honey, Have a good day at school." She kisses my cheek and then walks out the kitchen. "Love you."

"Thanks. Love you too." I reply. I eat the rest of the eggs and apple before putting my plate into the trash, and then head out. It was already 7:57, and I had to be there at 8:15.

I put the keys into my black Range Rover. I put the address into my built in GPS and follow the voice until I arrive at my destination. Forks Academey.

I park and look at the building and students. This had to be wrong... This wasn't at all a private school. There were students outside playing around with footballs and skateboards. Some making out on their cars. And others talking enthusiastically. I look at the clock over my radio. It was 8:13.

I grab my carrier from the passenger seat and get out the car. Alot of people stare at my car as they walk by, and I'm thankful that I told my dad to get my windows tinted after he bought it. Two dude's in plaid shirts and cowboy boots pass buy and yell out at me.

"Great I'm going to school with Dukes of hazzard." I mutter to myself while walking to the entrance.

I try to avoid touch and dodge through the crowd of students. Once I'm finally in the building I look around for the office. I find it on the right and quickly walk in before more students decide to come.

I walk up to the desk and tap my fingers impatiently on the counter. Wild students? Check. Unprofessional staff? Check.

I clear my throat loudly to try to get some sort of attention. "Coming! Coming!" I hear a high female voice sound from the back of the room, and then I hear the click of her heels.

I stare at the short lady that comes out of what I assume is the supplu room. I flich back at the brightness of her outfit. She's wearing a bright pink pencil skirt and a multi-color shirt, With a mascott the same color as her shirt. Her hair is a bright red and her make up is just as crazy as her choice in fashion.

"Hello dear." She smiles brightly. I read Mrs. Cope on her desk.

"Hello. I'm the new student. Edward Cullen." I tell her.

She nods while searching through a folder, looking for what I assume my class schedule and map.

"Ahh.. Here we go. Edward Cullen." She pulls brown envelope and hands it to me with a smile. I smile back akwardly.

I thank her politely and head out of the offce. I hear her shout 'have a good day' but ignore her not wanting to attract anymore attention and to just get this day over with.

I open up the envelope, and take the folded papers.

Class Schedule. Check

Map. Check

Locker number and combination code. Check

I head to my homeroom class which is lead by a Mr. Stephens.

I find my homeroom with no trouble and take my seat, knowing that it wasn't taking by the empty rack beneath it. Some students are already here and look at me as though I were so fascinating. I mean I knew I was handsome, which could be a reason why their staring so much. However I had a feeling it was more because they weren't used to new people in this town let alone new students in school.

"Hey." I look up to see a girl. I stare at her and take her in, she's short, I'd say probably 5.0. Her hair is short and frames her face well. She has on expensive clothes which I take notice too. Maybe this town wasn't filled with rednecks and wanna-be's. Her eye's were a enthusiastic hazel.

"Hello." I reply to be polite, but really I didn't want to converse with anyone. I can't help but notice that the room got suddenly quiet and I knew then that they were listening in.

"I'm Alice Brandon and you're the new boy!" She introduces herself. I internally roll my eyes.

Did I not know who I am?

"I'm Edward Cullen." I introduce myself. She smiles brightly and takes the desk beside me. Great. This is what I have to look forward to until I graduate.

"Its nice to meet you Edward. I have a feeling that you're going to fit in perfectly." I wanted to scoff at that. Me? Fit in here?

Yeah right. I didn't fit in here more than Bach fit in at a night club.

Thankfully the teacher came in and Alice didn't try to start a conversation. Honestly I think she was trying to flirt. You know get with the new guy before someone else gets him first. I was probably the new toy of this schools female population, and I didn't have time for that. I was focused on my music.

After the akward introduction to the rest of the class and teacher, the class passed by quickly. I was walking out the class to go to my next when I felt a presence beside.

"Can I see you're schedule?" She asks suddenly. I look down at her since I was a whole foot taller than her.

I didn't really want to, but I didn't really see the problem and I have a feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer.

I place the paper in her hands and she smiles as she looks over the paper. Oh no.

"_YAY_! You have Triganometry- Mrs. Sanders with me and my boyfriend Jasper, Russian Literture- Mr. White with my friend Emmett, Biology- Mr. Banner with Rose and Bella, and AP Music-Mrs. Diangelo with Bella as well. Oh yay! You can eat lunch with us too. I can't wait for you to meet the gang, there going to love you. I know you're going to fit right in. Oh Jasper, Bella and Rose will probably seem a little ...rude. But they just don't get along with people right away. But I'm sure you'll be fine. You can follow me to triganometry and I'll take you to all you're classes." She was talking so fast that I almost thought she was speakin a different language.

I can feel the irritation on my face. I don't think it's going to be easy to shake her off.

"Umm.. Actually I would rather eat alone at lunch, and I don't need you to walk me to my classes." I tell her. I was trying to sound polite but it came out more rude than I intended.

I see the hurt pass through her eyes before quickly being replaced with excitement.

"Nonsense! I won't take no for an answer." She was persistent.

I roll my eyes but otherwise say nothing and follow her. It was early and I didn't really see the point of argueing when I could just ignore her.

"So how are you liking Forks?" She asks in her overly-chipper voice.

"Umm..It's okay."

"Yeah I know it's not really much, but if you like nature we have some pretty beautiful places in the woods. Most of us go up to seatlle for shopping though." She says. And it goes through one ear out the other. We arrive at the Triganometry class and I take an empty seat. It looked as though most students were already here.

The rest of the morning was like this. I would be walked to class by Alice and she ended up introducing me to her boyfriend Jasper and friend Emmett. Jasper just nodded when Alice introduced me, and Emmett. Well he practically put my shoulder out of joint when slapping me on the shoulder in greeting. Now I was heading towards the cafeteria room

with Emmett talking enthuastically from beside me on something about a Rose. Jasper was quiet from beside me, and I was thankful. So far her was definately my favorite.

We walked into the lunch room and not a second later I hear mine, Jasper and Emmett's name called from a very high pitched voice. I cringe as I look over to Alice who is waving like a maniac with a smile on her face. I didn't understand how Jasper and her were a Item. They were two total opposites. He was quiet and to himself, Alice was loud and in everone's else's buisness and face.

We grab some lunch before heading over to the table. I just pick up an apple an orange, a bag of Bar-B-Q chips, and a bottle of water. When we get to the table Alice is patting the seat next to her which Jasper takes quickly and kisses her cheek. She smiles at him and turns to me. "Hey Edward and Emmett."She says.

I nod to her.

"Hey Pixie!" Emmett happens to get out while taking a large bite of his hamburger. I look at his trey and feel my eyes widen. He had two hamburgers, a plate of fries, two puddings and coke.

"Emmett close you're mouth! Sometimes I wonder why I date you." I look up to see a beautiful blonde girl. She was tall, probably about 5.7, however I could tell she had high heels on. She wore some expensive clothes and her face reminded me of the magazines my mom would read occasionally. Her eyes strikingly blue. I could tell that she was very high maintenence. And

Emmett smiles widely at her and she takes the seat next to him. "Hey Rosie. I missed you." He smiles as he pulls her into a very heated kiss. I turn to look away feeling slightly uncomfortable and take some bites from my apple. Alice coughs from from infront of me and thankfully it breaks the two love birds apart.

"Sorry Al." I hear the girl say. And then its akwardly quiet.

"Who's he?" She says rudely to Alice.

"Rose!" Emmett exclaims in a warning voice. Probably wanting her to be nice.

"I'm Edward Cullen. " Introduce myself before Alice has a chance too. I didn't want her or anyone talking for me. She raises her eyebrow at me, suprised that I was talking and then looks me over as if she's seeing if I'm worthy of her company. "I'm new."

"Well I know that much. I've never seen you before, and the towns to small to not notice someone." She replied back in what sounded like a snobby voice. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Nice to meet you." I say politely and she just nods before taking a bite of Emmetts fries.

That suprised me. I expected her to be the 'no carb no calorie' type. "Where is Bella?" Alice asks Rose who in returns shrugs. Jasper smirks from beside Alice taking a bite of his macaroni. That weirded me out some since thats probably the only sign of emotion I've seen him show. I put my finished apple on the trey and open my Bar-B-Q chips and wonder who the heck this Bella girl was. Didn't they have enough people in there gang as is.

"Looking for me?" I hear a beautiful uninterested voice say from infront of me. I look up and my eyes widened. I have never seen a more beautiful being in my life. Her auburn/dark brown hair flows lovely down her back in loose curls. Her skins is a nice flawless cream however what has me mesmerized is the brown/blue eyes that shine mischeivously behind her black eye make-up.

Her face is the uttermost perfection, and the smirk on her face is literally making my heart pound. Her body is petite and curvy, and I have to keep myself from drueling. She's wearing black skinney jeans, and a loose v-neck with some sort of band name on the front and I could tell from sitting that she's about 5.6. but I didn't know if she was wearing heels since I didn't hear any tap from her, but I could tell her legs were long and curvey. She looks over from Alice to look at me. Her eyes widen slightly and an annoyed expression comes to her face. She looks back over to Alice.

"Another one of you're flea's Alice?" Her voice is patranozing and she takes the seat infront of me between Rose and and Alice. I'm kind of hurt by what she says but I try not to make it show. Rosalie smirks from beside her taking another fry from Emmett'along with Jasper.

"Bella! Be nice, Edward is the newest member of our gang." Alice says dissaprovingly to Bella, however she smile's at me. I raise my eyebrow. Since when did I sign up to be apart of their 'gang'?

"Oh really? Thats _so_ exciting." Her voice is filled with sarcasm. I laugh slightly causing her to look back at me. I smile warmly into those eyes. I want her. So I put on the Cullen charm.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's a _pleasure_ to meet you, _Bella_." I say with my seductive voice and a smirk. She looks at me with a slight dazed look. Hook, line, and sinker.

Rose looks over at me in shock and then an amused expression comes over face along with Jasper and Emmett. However Alice looks slightly uncomfortable.

I expect her to smile and tuck her hair behind her back shyly. I expect her to flirt back crazily at me and beg for a date. To which I would quickly agree too.

She smiles, but its not a flirty or shy smile. It's almost menacing looking.

"Listen here, _Edward_. Don't _ever_ call me Bella again. I'm _not _ you're friend therefore you're not _permitted _to call me 's Isabella to you-actually you know what don't talk to me at all. And _please _don't ever bat you're lashes and use that aggravating chalk-board scratching voice again. It's irritating and makes my ears hurt." I can feel my jaw drop in shock.

I _didn't_ expect that.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what wass more embarrasing. The fact that Bella had _turned me down, _or the fact that she did it in such a _unexpected _way. Infront of the whole cafeteria. Emmett and Rose were fully laughing, while Jasper was trying to somewhat conceal his laughter. It wasn't working though.

Alice was dissaproivingly staring at Bella, but her face was unsuprised.

"_Bellaaa!_ Edward here, is new, and my friend._ Please _be nice?" Alice says with a pout while whining Bella's name. I look away from the looks of everyone and back to my bar-b-q chips. I honestly didn't really know how to deal with a situation like this. _No one _has ever told me no, or turned me down. Especially so rudely.

"_Aliceeee!_ I don't care. I've told you about picking up the freshies. All they do is follow you like puppies, and then take you're niceness for granted. Remember Newton?" I look up to see Alice's look of distaste. "Exactly. You never learn." Bella leans over slightly and takes a fry from Emmetts plate. He smiles at her affectionately and it makes me somewhat jealous. He's dating Rose? Right?

I decide to intervene and try to get on her good side. "I'm sorry Bella. Maybe we got off to a bad start. I didn't mean to offend you with my choice of words, and my tone. Could we start over?" I say in my best remorseful voice. She rolls her eyes and I can tell that she is about to make a nasty reply before a throat clear's. I look to Alice who is looking at Bella. I look back to Bella but she's looking at Alice. After what seems like forevver Bella finally rolls her eyes and ends there silent discussion. "Fine. Hello _Edwin_, I'm Bella. How are you this _fine _evening?" Her voice is practically dripping with sarcasm. However I don't care. I'll take what I can get.

And this was probably the closest to nice I was going to get with her.

I smile at her annoyed expression. "Hello Bella. It's Edward, but I'm splendid."

"There! Was that so hard?" Alice asks Bella who just shrugs.

The table goes quiet and everyone returns to eating.

"Hey Bell's. Are you and the guys going to be at Volturi Dawn tonight?" I look up at Jasper. So far this was the most I've heard him speak. Which suprised me since his girlfriend could talk more than anyone I have ever met.

I look over to Bella who was eating one of Emmett's pudding.

She rolls her eyes, " Heck no! Every weekend is enough, I'm definately not going to be there uring school days. Too much stress. Plus Matt and Damien have night shifts."

He nods in understanding.

Emmett decides to speak up, "You guys rocked last saturday! I can't believe you're not famous yet!"

She chuckles at him while shaking her head. "Yeah Yeah, Emmett. You tell me this after every gig."

Rose notices my confusion. "Bella here is in a band. They play at this bar called the Volturi." I smile in appreciation.

I didn't like to be left in the dark. I already felt out of place as is.

"Oh cool. Doyou play an instrument?" I ask her and at the exact moment the bell rings.

She looks relieved that she dosen't have to reply. Which sends and uncomfortable strike of pain to my heart.  
"Saved by the Bell. Come on Em, We need to get to Bio." She says standing up.

He kisses Rose's cheek and then stands to stand by Bella and places his arm around her shoulder. "Bye Eduardo! See you later bro." I almost glare at him but seeing as Bella already hates me as is I just smile a very akward smile and nod.

They go to leave, "Wait!" They turn to look at Alice, who is smiling widely. "Edward has Biology as well. You don't mind showing him, do you?" Alice's smile appears innocent but I can tell that its deadly.

And no one would object to it.

"Sure." Bella says solemnly as Emmett smiles widely and say 'Heck Yeah'.

I was kind of dissapointed at both replies. I wanted bella to be the enthused one, and Emmett to be the solemn one.

Guess you don't always get what you want...

Never thought I would say that.

Bella turns to walk out the class with me and Emmett. Emmett was talking enthusiastically to me about something. I was to busy gazing at the back of bella's head. Her hair is beautiful. The way it flowed down to her midback in beautiful maghony waves. And her cute -

"Eduardo!" I cringe at Emmetts loud voice and stupid nickname.

"Yes, Emmett?" I say through clenched teeth, however I mean to sound polite.

"I _asked_ which neighborhood do you live in?" He asks with a hint of irritation.

I take my eyes off of Bella took look at Emmett, who was looking at me.

"I live in a suberb named Crestview Lane. Its about 15 minutes away from here." I tell him, as I say that I notice that Bella tenses and stops walking suddenly, before returning to a quicker pace than before.

Whats up with her?

"Really! You know Be-"

"_Emmett_!" Bella's hard voice cuts him off, making me very curious as to what Emmett was about to say. Emmett looks from me to Bella surprised. "Thats _enough_ conversing. I'm sure Edwin here is in hurry to get to class." She gestures to a classroom, which I noticed says Biology.

"Oh..umm..Okay?" Emmett says sounding confused. She goes inside taking a seat beside some dude with Jet black hair, and pericings.

"Yo." She greets him, as I walk by to sit on the seat behind her. Which just happened to be right next to Emmett. Yay.

"Hey Is. On time? Are you feeling well?" He teases her flirtatiously. My teeth clench at his tone. Ugh...

"I do feel a little hot...You want to feel for yourself..." I can feel my jaw drop as she flirts back. What? She went for him? Or _that? _But not _me?_

"Okay, Okay guys. Chill with the nasty talk. My ears can only handle so much." Emmett whines.

Bella turns her head to look at Emmett with an amused smirk, and then turns to look at me. She must notice some kind of expression on my face because she raises an eyebrow in wonder before rolling her eyes and turning around.

My day was not much better. I found out that the guy Isabella was _conversating _ with name is Zackary. And that they had been friends since freshman year. I also found out that Bella was never really on time for class. I only had two classes with her and the teachers were surprised that she was there.

Once the bell rang signaling our time to leave, I began to walk outside. Once out I was greeted with a chipper Alice.

"Edward!" She hugs me tightly, causing many people to look at us. I pat her back akwardly, not really knowing what to do. I didn't want to push her off because everyone would see, and I didn't want to be branded the guy who pushed 'nice sweet chipper, Alice'.

And I didn't want to return the hug because her boyfriend was standing two feet away. Glaring. At me.

"Hello Alice." I greet her in hopes she would let me go. Thankfully she does. She pulls back, letting me go and returning to Jasper's side.

"I'm so glad we caught you before you left! We're heading over to the mall, for some yogurt and just to hang out. Want to come?" She asks, gazing at me with her blue hopeful eyes.

I want to say no. I need to go home and practice on my compositions for my class music class tomorrow.

"When you say we're...?" I leave it hanging.

She smiles, " I mean me, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella." my head snaps to look at her at the mention of Bella's name, causing her to grin knowingly.

Great. Now she knew I like Bella.

"Well. I guess so... Can I follow you there?" I ask her, causing her to squeal.

Loudly.

"Yes of course! Okay were in the yellow porsche, what are you in?" She asks as she points to the end of the parking lot to a very beautiful clean yellow porsche. Wow...

"Umm.. I'm driving a black Range Rover. Its parked over there." I point to where its parked. She nods.

"Okay well we're going to get in mycar, since Jazzy is riding with me and You can pull over there since it's closer to the exit way." I nod.

We part ways. Me going to my car and she going to hers. I unlock my Rover, and get into it. Turning on the engine.

I follow her until we reach the mall.

I was both nervous and exciting to be seeing Bella again.

However I was pretty sure _she _could care less.


End file.
